homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110715 - A Strange Proposal
treacherousContessa TC began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 18:31 -- 06:32 TC: <][--YOU THERE--- 06:35 TC: <][--ARE YOU IGNORING ME OR SOMETHING--- 07:04 AT: no talking to my moirail 07:04 AT: whats up 07:08 TC: <][--HAVE YOU BEEN DOING--- 07:10 AT: exploring nyarlas land 07:10 AT: it is super dark and super loud 07:10 TC: <][--Ahuh.--- 07:11 TC: <][--have been thinking--- 07:12 TC: <][--"social advantages"--- 07:13 AT: oh? 07:13 TC: <][--2 trolls with very high power over others coming together with a mutual pact would be advantageous, as it would create an even larger Social Power.--- 07:14 AT: well yea generally, but im not sure if any of us really hold the power right now 07:15 TC: <][--you not aware of the power you still have socially?--- 07:15 TC: <][--of the other trolls look up to you.--- 07:16 TC: <][--sure if this is out of obligation or sincerity--- 07:16 TC: <][--it is true.--- 07:16 AT: i have been getting mixed messages tbh 07:16 AT: im not sure whether they do or they dont 07:16 TC: <][--too have been getting some mixed messages, some will follow me--- 07:17 TC: <][--are not scared of me yet will not submit to my orders.--- 07:17 TC: <][--I am requesting is a... formal social pact.--- 07:18 TC: <][--together we can pull together enough support to run this thing.--- 07:18 TC: <][--has been fairly...--- 07:18 TC: <][--in her dealings.--- 07:18 TC: <][--suspect she is trying to control it all under my nose.--- 07:18 AT: i thought we already had one of some sort? tho i guess that was more... military than anything 07:18 AT: oh mm 07:19 AT: i think thats because weve been so over the board 07:19 AT: you have to admit we havent really pulled together well and lorrea 07:19 TC: <][--do have a mutual Military understanding.--- 07:19 AT: has been doing a lot 07:19 TC: <][--i am suggesting something a little different--- 07:20 TC: <][--Matespritism.--- 07:20 TC: <][--Formally.--- 07:20 TC: <][--more of a political guise more than anything--- 07:23 TC: <][--Well?--- 07:23 TC: <][--would be beneficial.--- 07:23 AT: um 07:23 AT: well it would but um 07:24 TC: <][--What--- 07:24 AT: i have nyarla as a matesprit 07:24 AT: i mean i just got done talking to him the other day 07:24 AT: or a few hours ago 07:24 AT: i guess 07:24 AT: but id have to talk to him 07:24 TC: <][--course. Of course.--- 07:25 TC: <][--your time.--- 07:28 AT: uh okay yea 07:28 AT: what brought this on tho? 07:28 AT: while i talk to him 07:29 TC: <][--was simply thinking of ways to keep ahead.--- 07:33 AT: mmm im not sure if political matesprits have much backing right now? 07:34 TC: <][--the shock factor alone would spur some movement.--- 07:34 TC: <][--I would understand if you didn't want to.--- 07:34 TC: <][--Perhaps--- 07:34 TC: <][--it in mind.--- 07:34 AT: what sort of movement? teams are already getting put together and the game is starting to move 07:35 TC: <][--understand this.--- 07:35 TC: <][--was simply part of a plan.--- 07:35 TC: <][--things can be changed.--- 07:35 TC: <][--is not much of a big deal.--- 07:35 AT: well im not... completely against it but im just surprised 07:35 TC: <][--so--- 07:38 AT: i didnt expect it? you always struck me as the troll to go without quads 07:38 TC: <][--trolls need to eventually acquire quads.--- 07:38 TC: <][--just something drilled in our minds when young.--- 07:38 AT: yea but we dont have to right now? idk i just kinda imagined you 07:38 AT: fucking up any drones that come for u 07:39 TC: <][--I would do that regardless.--- 07:39 AT: wow 07:39 TC: <][--Anyway--- 07:40 TC: <][--suppose I have things to get doing--- 07:41 TC: <][--will let you be on your way--- 07:41 TC: <][--Dismissed.--- 07:41 AT: okay, ill trol you later i guess with my answer? 07:41 TC: <][--you wish.--- 07:41 AT: okay 07:41 AT: bye ramira! -- treacherousContessa TC gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 19:41 -- Category:Ramira Category:Aaisha